Waking up
by iknowyougetme
Summary: One-shot of what happens before Bella takes the walk down the beach with Renee on the beach. During Eclipse. Edward & Bella get caught in a steamy makeout session.


**This is a one-shot of what happened before Bella took the walk down the beach with Renee in Jacksonville.**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

**All rights to Stephenie Meyer.**

I woke up with a cold hand brushing against my cheek, I sighed knowing it was time to wake up. As I felt another wave of sleepiness come over me, I relaxed even more against my pillow and kept my eyes shut tightly.

"Bella, it's time to wake up, love" Edward murmured into my ear which made me shiver, I didn't realise how close he was.

"I know you're awake" he whispered into my ear once again, sounding quite amused which made me smile. Eventually I opened my eyes, which met the most beautiful gold orbs I had ever seen.

Now that I could see him, he was sitting back to his usual spot which of course was too much of distant from me.

"Come here" I said as I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him against me, I know if he didn't want to he could have just sat there as I used all my strength in me to pull him to me but he did so that's all that matters.

As we cuddled I smiled and he wrapped his arm around my waist as the other drew lazy lines down my bare arm. I was wearing a tank top since we were in Jacksonville visiting Renee.

After a few minutes I tightened my hold onto Edward as sleep was slowly taking over me. "Bella you have to wake up love, Renee Will be expecting you soon"

"Hmm what if I don't want to?" I challenged smiling a little, which made him chuckle.

"Oh but you have to" he said loosening his hold on me, I knew what he was up to and I wasn't going to let him do it.

"Okay okay, I'll wake up but not until you kiss me" I said as I looked up at him from under my lashes. I could see his eyes turn a tad bit darker; any more I would think it would turn black.

He leaned down until his lips touched mine, at first it was slow and soft but then I deepened the kiss, my fingers going through his hair. Both his hands reached my hips and held me tightly against him.

I pushed him down so he was lying flat on his back on the bed and threw my leg over his waist so I was on top of him.

As I traced my tongue over his bottom lip, his hands went under my shirt and kept on going higher until he reached my hips again, this time skin on skin.

And just as I thought this moment couldn't have gotten any better the door sprang open.

"Bella you need to get..." My mum's words got cut off by her own gasp, I quickly got off Edward and he sat up all the sudden looking rather nervous.

I quickly fixed my shirt before i looked up at her worriedly, my cheeks burning.

"Mum I can explain..." I started off but she cut me off, "Edward can I speak to Bella for a minute?" Edward nodded, got up and walked out; before he left the room he gave me an apologetic look.

"Bella I think it's time for 'The Talk' again honey" I frowned seriously did she think Charlie hadn't have done it already.

"Don't worry mum, we were just kissing, totally harmless, plus Charlie beat up to it" I got it all out so she didn't have a chance to talk over me.

She frowned slightly but then shrugged, "Alright then..." she sounded unsure but I knew she trusted me, well at least I hoped so. "Hey mum" I called out for her before she left my room, "yeah honey?"

"Do you want to take a walk down the beach?" I asked, I didn't want to leave Edward's side but I knew she wanted me to hang around with her more.

"Sure" she simply answered and exited my room with a small smile plastered on her face. Edward was back before I knew it.

"Bella, I'm sorry I got so distracted that I didn't even hear her coming and then when you kiss me like…"

I cut him off, it was kind of cute when he's jabbering. "Edward its fine,

really" I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"But I have to get ready now, I'm going to take a walk down the beach with Renee" He simply nodded and lightly kissed my lips before disappearing.

I sighed as I got ready; I was going to miss Renee a lot so I had to make the most of my visit.

**So what do you think? Sorry if its really crap, im not really a good writier, you know? Lmao**

**Well Please review :)**

**- Sahar xoxo**


End file.
